


Fearlessly and Forever

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, M/M, Musician!Blaine, Romance, Vogue!Kurt, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/713635">that</a> fated October day in Bethesda Terrace, things come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessly and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 10 of the [Blinding Lights 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39272) and so this adventure comes to an end. As always, texts in bold are from Blaine, then one in italics from Kurt. The song I used is [The Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pQLtHTPaI), by Brandi Carlile.
> 
> I have been working on this project for more than a year and it is incredibly dear to me - it feels as though it has grown along side with me. There might be random drabbles in the future, but the main arc of the 'verse is COMPLETE :)
> 
> I have many people I want to thank. First of all [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/), who betaed this last part, then [hazelandglasz](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/) who supported me and encouraged me to finish this monster project. A special thank you goes to [lallagogo](http://lallagoglee.tumblr.com/) who made the cutest fanart for some parts of this verse and to [suitfer](http://suitfer.tumblr.com/) who made a wonderful one for part 6. Then [iconicklaine](http://iconicklaine.tumblr.com/) for the hand-holding and the great advices about New York, and [lurkdusoleil](http://lurkdusoleil.tumblr.com/) and [judearaya](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/), [klaineharmony](http://klaineharmony.tumblr.com/), [agent-girlsname](http://agent-girlsname.tumblr.com/) for believing in me and giving this 'verse a change. And last, but not least, [alianne](http://alianne.tumblr.com/), because even though we aren't as close as we used to be she was by my side when this andventure started and I will never forget that <3

“But that’s amazing, Squirt!”

 

Blaine doesn’t even think about admonishing Coop for the nickname this time. Excitement is running too high in his veins now that he has finally said it out loud -  I want to ask Kurt to marry me. They are just words, but somehow they don’t feel like that at all. They are so much more - two years of love and fights and small precious things wrapped together. Two years spent growing up to become the man he has always wanted to be by Kurt’s side.

 

“Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel?”

 

Blaine laughs, cradling the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he goes back to scribbling down the closing bars of “Momentum”. He has been working on the song for a while; it is deeper than usual, a bit darker somehow and it takes more time,requires more attention.

 

“I don’t care as long as Kurt is my husband.”

 

Cooper huffs on the other end of the telephone line and Blaine pictures him rolling his eyes, a half smile on his lips. 

 

“I’ll leave you to your music, but you’d better call me as soon as he says yes.”

 

Blaine almost giggles out loud as he puts down the phone. He has been fantasizing about it for a while now. Sure, he doesn’t have a box under the bed filled with photos and cuts of fabric, but he has it all in his head. The simple tux he is going to wear, the quiet ceremony, the music. If Blaine stops and thinks about it, he can almost hear the whisper joy makes as it blossoms and expands inside of him. And the weird thing is that he might be nervous, but he has no doubt about Kurt saying yes. Blaine has read it in his eyes, in the strong curve of Kurt’s arms around him as they fall asleep. 

He just knows it. 

 

~*~

 

“You have to film it, hobbit.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes and leans back against the couch. Emily chuckles from where she is curled on the armchair. 

 

“C’mon, San. I’m talking seriously here.”

 

“And who says I’m not serious?” Santana grins and lifts her bottle of beer. “It is going to be so much fun. I can already picture Porcelain’s face.”

 

Blaine takes a sip of beer and realization crashes down on him. He has spent so much time fantasizing about the actual wedding that he hasn’t given enough thought to the proposal itself.

 

“Wait. Why are you making that face? Don’t tell me you of all people don’t have it planned down to the second!”

 

Blaine shrugs, trying to feign nonchalance. “What if I don’t?”

 

Santana flops down on the couch next to him, a scary smirk in place.

 

“Oh, it just means I can have a say in it, right?”

 

“God, no.”

 

This time Emily laughs out loud, her head thrown back.  

 

“Hey, you should be on my side, babe.”

 

“I am on your side when you aren’t risking to destroy the most romantic moment of my favorite gay couple.” Emily winks at Blaine and he smiles. She has grown up to be one of his favorite people - with her easy laugh and that quietness that she holds inside. The perfect balance to Santana.

 

“Thank you, Em. And don’t worry, I’m going to make this the best proposal ever. Kurt deserves it, and more.”

 

“Please, tiny dancer, stop or I’m gonna puke right here and now.”

 

Blaine simply nudges Santana’s foot with his own and goes back to sipping his beer.

 

~*~

 

“Oh my god, Blaine. It has to be spectacular.”

 

Blaine cringes as Rachel all but shrieks, her voice drowning out the clatter of the theatre cafè. He reaches for her hand across the tiny table.

 

“Rachel, please.”

 

“Oh sorry. I guess enthusiasm got the best of me”, she hurriedly replies, her hand covering Blaine’s.  “But this is truly fantastic news. When are you going to propose? Have you found the ring and…”

 

Blaine huffs out an incredulous laugh - how does Rachel even manage to talk so fast? There must be a trick somewhere.

 

“I still...I haven’t thought this through, yet.”

 

A shadow crosses Rachel’s face and she leans closer, careful not to spill her tea on the costume - she insisted for Blaine to come right away so they could talk during one of her rehearsal breaks. 

 

“You need a full Berry intervention then. Let’s see, I am free on Thursday, we could…”

 

“I...uhm...thank you, Rachel, but this is something I...I want to do this on my own. It is going to be one of the most important moments of my whole life, well, our wedding aside, if Kurt agrees.”

 

Rachel scoffs and softly swats his forearm. “Of course he will say yes, dummy. He truly loves you, and you know that. I’ve...we’ve been friends for so long, we were just kids with big dreams back then, really. I’ve seen how he has grown up, how he has become the man he is now. And believe me when I say that I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with you. You make his life so much better.”

 

Blaine takes in a trembling breath, his eyes teary.

 

“I...thank you, Rachel.”

 

She smiles softly and nods before leaning back against the chair. She takes a sip of her jasmine tea.

 

“Well, then, if you need any help with the planning you know where to find me.”

 

~*~

 

Blaine begins to devote every free moment to turn around ideas and scenarios in his mind. If Kurt notices, he doesn’t press the matter. Sometimes, when Blaine ends up spending too much time wrapped in his own thoughts, Kurt sits on the couch next to him, his nimble fingers skidding up Blaine’s thighs and up and up, until Blaine can’t think about anything else but kissing his hopefully husband-to-be and press him against the cushions. 

 

One evening, while lying on the living room carpet with his head pillowed on Kurt’s chest, Blaine finally has the epiphany he has been waiting for. He can see it all in front of his eyes: the place, Kurt’s face lit up with surprise - or so he hopes. His boyfriend has always been awfully perceptive and Blaine has no problem admitting that he isn’t the most secretive person. Still, even in the eventuality of Kurt figuring something out, Blaine is sure he has got the right idea. This is going to be amazing. 

 

As Kurt is pottering in the kitchen making tea, Blaine types a quick text to Jonas. 

 

I got an idea, but I need your help. 

 

Sure thing. Tomorrow, 3pm at Starbucks?

 

Blaine chuckles - Jonas’ addiction to the frappuccino borders on legendary. 

 

See you there!

 

The photographer has proven to be a good friend over the years spent working together. 

He has just put away his phone when Kurt pads back into their room, his glorious body bare for Blaine to worship. He grins knowingly as Blaine’s gaze travels up strong thighs and over slim hips, up to the appetizing curve of collarbones.

 

“I swear you’re going to be the death of me one day, babe.”

 

Kurt laughs softly, setting the mugs of tea on his nightstand. 

 

“And we couldn’t have that, could we?”

 

Blaine growls before grabbing Kurt’s wrist and pulling him back to bed.

 

~*~

 

“It was about time, man!”

 

Blaine studies Jonas’ face, trying to understand whether he is joking or not. The photographer simply swallows another gulp of his frappuccino.

 

“Do you...do you really mean it?”

 

Jonas rolls his eyes before leaning forward, elbows on the table.

 

“Look, Kurt might be a nitpicky pain in the ass sometimes, but he is my friend, alright? I wouldn’t just hand him off to a guy who isn’t worthy enough.”

 

“I have to admit I feel...oddly touched by this.”

 

“You should, man. And don’t expect any more compliments from me. Now, onto the important things. Tell me about this plan of yours, Romeo.”

 

Blaine takes in a deep breath. It is the first time he is saying it out loud, so far every single detail has existed only in his mind, treasured as every thought of the future he hopes to share with Kurt

 

“I want to propose at Bethesda Terrace.”

 

He taps the intro to “Teenage dream” on his knee as Jonas squints under the yellowy light of the cafè. Blaine can almost hear the other man thinking, imagining what it would look like. Then the photographer grins.

 

“Yes, yeah I can totally picture it. It could work.”

 

Blaine feels as though a ton of rocks has been lifted from his shoulders. “You will help me, then?”

 

Jonas takes another sip of his frappuccino and winks. “Sure thing, baby.”

 

+++

 

Kurt frowns at the front page Hanna has just brought him. Quickly he jots down a few corrections to make the ensemble look more balanced. Isabelle should be in his office soon to take a look at Jonas’ new pictures for the photogallery on the website. Work is going particularly well lately - with the constant support of his boss, and fairy godmother, Kurt has renewed a few things around the place and everything seems to function smoothly so far. He leans back against his chair with a contented sigh and reaches for his phone. There’s a text from Blaine.

 

Just wanted to wish you a good day, baby x

 

Kurt smiles softly at the screen. He is sure he’ll never get completely used to this - to Blaine’s constant tenderness, to his careful attention. 

 

“Am I interrupting a session of sexy text-messaging?”

 

When Kurt whips his head up, Isabelle is leaning against the doorframe in a perfectly tailored Armani tailleur. 

 

“Do you seriously think I would tell you if I was?”

 

Isabelle grins, taking a few steps inside the room and closing the door behind her.

 

“To think that when I first took you in you were such a tiny, deferential thing. Oh my, what a monster I have created?”

 

Kurt snorts. “Such a drama queen.”

 

“Well, aren’t you?” Isabelle cocks an eyebrow, a playful glint in her eyes.

 

“Touché.”

 

Isabelle sits down on  the other side of the desk and Kurt slides the drafts for the pages towards her. 

 

“Hanna brought me these earlier, I thought there were some adjustments to make, or…” Kurt starts before being interrupted by Isabelle’s raised hand.

 

“Work later, life first. I have a question.”

 

Kurt blinks. “Sure...go on.”

 

Isabelle leans forward, her chin resting on her folded hands.

 

“Haven’t you noticed something off with your model lately?”

 

“What...you mean with Blaine?”

 

She simply hums, one hand coming up to play with the pencil Kurt has left on the desk.

 

“What about Blaine?”

 

“Oh, well, how can I put it...don’t you think he might be up to something?”

 

Kurt frowns, carefully studying Isabelle’s face for any clues that she is joking. She calmly stares back at him.

 

“Well, he seems distracted sometimes, but I don’t see how that…”

 

Isabelle smiles. 

 

“I’d keep an eye out if I were you. Who knows what surprises he might have up his sleeve. Now lets go back to that page.”

 

~*~

 

“Do you think there’s something weird with Blaine lately?”

 

Rachel’s back tenses, Kurt can see it from where he is sitting at the kitchen table, but he doesn’t know what to do with it. She looks at him from over her shoulder, eyes wide.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Kurt lowers his gaze to the tea he has been drinking, his thoughts running in circles. Being with Blaine doesn’t seem different than usual - they laugh, fight, make love and Kurt keeps feeling as though he has found the right place for him. It has been two years since he met a gorgeous model under the October sun in Bethesda Terrace and yet nothing has faded away or lost its shine. 

 

“Isabelle asked me if I had noticed anything weird.”

 

Rachel clears her throat, but keeps stirring whatever legume concoction she is preparing for dinner. “I haven’t noticed anything weird, no. I am sure it is just Isabelle messing with you.”

 

Even though he isn’t convinced in the least, Kurt nods and goes back to sipping his tea. He’ll meet Blaine later and can check for himself then.

 

A couple of hours later. He is ready to meet Blaine in front of the studio, when his phone chirps with an incoming message.

 

Sorry, baby, running late. Meet you at home. Don’t wait up for dinner. xxx

 

Kurt frowns, trying hard to fight the disappointment that is slowly mounting. He knows Blaine is busy, of course he does, as he knows that achieving such a big dream takes time and devotion. He has never wanted to be one of those guys who commandeer their boyfriend’s lives. Still, he can’t help thinking about what Isabelle told him: what if Blaine was truly up to something? He is fairly sure Blaine would never betray him, but maybe he’s getting tired of him. 

 

Shaking his head, Kurt slips his phone in his messanger bag and buttons up his coat.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?”

 

He takes in a shaky breath, of course Rachel would notice, she always does. But what can he say? It feels silly to worry over nothing solid; he isn’t a kid anymore.

 

“Sure. Call me tomorrow and let me know when the opening night is going to be.”

 

Rachel eyes him worriedly, but eventually nods and sends him off with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

~*~

 

There’s no one at home when Kurt gets back and it stings, even though it probably shouldn’t. It has been a while since he has felt down enough to resort to ice-cream, but he knows there is a bit left in the freezer - a leftover from the last time Blaine got back home carrying strawberries and Italian gelato. He had said he wanted to lick Kurt’s lips clean, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

 

Sighing, Kurt makes his way to the couch, pistachio gelato melting on his tongue. He has never felt like this when it comes to Blaine. Of course they have fought and screamed and cried, but nothing like this sadness that hums through his veins right now, enveloping everything in its unwanted hug. 

 

+++

 

“So he is going to stop here and you’re going to stand here?”

 

Blaine tries to concentrate on Jonas’ movements, but it is a bit hard with how guilty he is currently feeling. Going to Bethesda Terrace with the photograph had seemed like a good idea after their coffee. He needed to see this idea out in the open, in the place where it all began. But now he can’t help thinking that he has let Kurt down. They don’t have much free time to spend together and he dismissed some of it with a lie.

 

“Hey, Blaine. Look if you want to do this you’ve got to stay with me and make me understand what you have in mind.”

 

Jonas’ voice cuts through his thoughts like a knife through butter and Blaine is forced to focus on the task at hand. The  photographer is right, he doesn’t want to postpone the proposal, now that it is starting to take a clearer shape. He jogs up to Jonas, who is standing by the fountain.

 

“We didn’t meet here, though. It was over there, near the entrance to the underpass.”

 

Jonas hums and for a moment Blaine is kind of moved by the attention the photographer is putting into this. It is good to know so many people who care about Kurt think Blaine might be the right one to be by his side.

 

“Alright, then let’s go and take a look. What were you saying? Do you want to sing alone or do you need a band or something?”

 

Blaine smiles before hastening to follow Jonas, who is already halfway across the plaza. 

 

“I want something simple. Just...just him and me, you know?”

 

Jonas looks at him from over his shoulder.

 

“I like the way you think, Anderson. Kurt would love that.”

 

~*~

 

It’s almost 8 pm by the time Blaine climbs the stairs up to his apartment. It took longer than he expected, because Jonas insisted he should try out the acoustics, which led to them bickering because Blaine didn’t want to spoil the song he had chosen. Jonas had swiftly proceeded to call him “a self-centered brat” before storming off, only to send him a text a few minutes later.

 

Sorry, Blaine. It seems I am the brat. Just...problems with my ex girlfriend, again! But at least now you’ve got center stage. Rehearse this mysterious song!

 

And after a tiny hesitation, Blaine did just that. Standing under the vaults of the underpass he sang the song to himself, his voice rising and falling, even attracting a bunch of passerby. It felt a bit like old times, when he was a kid singing on the street, hoping to get noticed, to get his chance to grab his dreams and hold onto them. Only it wasn’t. Because now he was a man rehearsing the song he would sing to the love of his life. 

 

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

 

Word after word, note after note, Blaine wasn’t in Bethesda Terrace anymore, he was years in the future, a ring on his finger and a husband by his side. Right then that future was so close he could almost feel the texture of it under his fingertips. 

 

His whole body feels lighter as he pushes the door open. There isn’t the warm light of the living room to greet him, the apartment is immersed in the half light of the evening and eerily quiet. 

 

“Kurt?”

 

Blaine makes his way across the apartment: everything is tidy and clean and there is no sign of his boyfriend. He racks his brain, trying to remember if Kurt had told him something about work or any other business, but he can’t come up with anything. 

He is about to fish out his cell phone, when he spots a note on the coffee table. 

 

I needed to get out. Don’t wait up for me. K.

 

Blaine stares at Kurt’s elegant handwriting. It looks as though he has written the note in a hurry and he wonders if something bad has happened. But if that were the case, Kurt would have called him. Something is off and Blaine can’t help the way his heart seems to grow heavier in his chest. He is tempted to call or text, but he also doesn’t want to push, if Kurt doesn’t want to see him. That doesn’t change the fact that the mere thought makes his breath stutter. Kurt has never been the kind of guy who disappears or keeps his disappointment locked inside, he fights and yells and cries. Everything is raw, but at the same time out in the open, where they can try to fix it together. Now Blaine doesn’t know what he is facing, nor what Kurt is feeling, and that is terrifying. 

 

He spends the rest of the evening on his own, Prince trailing after him as he heats up some leftovers and simply sits on the couch, his thoughts running in circles. When the wait is starting to verge on too much, Blaine crawls under the covers, hoping that at least sleep might put a stop to this uneasiness that has settled deep in the marrow of his bones. It doesn’t feel right to be without Kurt, not knowing where he is or what he is thinking. It makes him feel  disconnected , and that is scarily close to feeling incomplete.

 

He must have fallen asleep, because the sound of the door closing wakes him up. The alarm clock says it’s 2 am. Blaine holds his breath as he listens to the soft sound Kurt makes as he takes off his coat and shoes before padding over to the bedroom. He knows it’s no use to feign he is asleep, they need to talk and they need to do it now. 

 

“Kurt…”

 

Blaine almost doesn’t recognize his voice, laced with worry and hesitation as it is. He has never said his boyfriend’s name like this.

 

“You waited up”, Kurt replies. Blaine switches on the bedside lamp and watches him as he unbuttons his shirt. 

 

“Of course I did. I...we need to talk, don’t we?”

 

Kurt’s shoulders are tense, his back looks painfully straight. He doesn’t turn from where he is getting undressed in front of the mirror.

 

“Why don’t you start, then?”

 

Blaine frowns, sitting up on the bed.

 

“And what should I say? I don’t know what it is wrong with you.”

 

Kurt turns, eyes dark and hard in the half light.

 

“What is wrong with me you say? Maybe the fact that my boyfriend keeps behaving like he doesn’t care anymore?”

 

An ugly mix of anger and confusion twists like a snake at the bottom of Blaine’s stomach.

 

“What does that even mean, Kurt? I didn’t do anything and how can you even think I don’t care?”

 

Kurt has moved from his spot by the mirror and is now standing by the bed, his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

 

“Then why don’t you talk to me anymore? Why are you so secretive all the time? I trust you, Blaine, I always have, but you’ve never behaved like this. Can you really deny it?”

 

Blaine blinks: of course Kurt would notice that, how could he be so stupid not to think about it? He needs to fix this somehow.

 

“Look, baby. Come here, please?”

 

Kurt eyes him warily, but sits on his side of the bed nonetheless. Blaine slides forward, his hand finding Kurt’s over the sheets. When Kurt doesn’t pull it away he counts it as a small victory.

 

“Trust me on this, love. I swear there’s nothing wrong. How could there be? I love you so much it amazes me somehow. I’d never stop caring about you. Never.”

 

Kurt is silent for a while and Blaine’s heart keeps hammering against his ribs, then he says: “Just...please, don’t push me away. Don’t keep up the silence, even though you’re clearly up to something you don’t want to tell me.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something I don’t want to tell you yet.”

 

Kurt smiles then and the anxiety evaporates as Blaine crawls closer, pressing their lips together. 

 

+++

 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

 

Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open. Blaine is looking down at him, his curls a messy halo around his face. Yesterday’s fear and confusion are a faraway memory, fading fast as he takes in Blaine’s smile.

 

“‘Morning.”

 

“Sleep well?”, Blaine asks as he arranges the breakfast tray on the mattress. The smell of coffee and buttered bread makes Kurt’s stomach grumble. He didn’t feel like eating yesterday.

 

“Mmm yes, someone stole all the covers, though.”

 

Blaine feigns indignance. “Are you accusing me of being a blanket thief, mister?”

 

Kurt huffs out a laugh and props himself up on his elbows. 

 

“The prince of blanket thieves I’d dare say.”

 

“But would a thief make such a nice breakfast for his boyfriend?”

 

Kurt grins, reaching for a slice of bread.

 

“If said boyfriend made the blanket thief come hard enough the night before, well, then that might be the case.”

 

Blaine snorts in his coffee mug and Kurt smiles around his mouthful of bread. He’d gladly wake up this way every single morning of his life.

 

+++

 

“No, dude, c’mon, this is Kurt we’re talking about.”

 

Sam glares at him and Blaine feels a bit like a scolded puppy. He must be making a mess of it if even Sam has something to object.

 

“I know, it is too elaborate and unrefined to suit him. It’s just...This is the most important thing I’ve ever done in my life and…”

 

“Jeez, breathe, B.” 

 

Sam squeezes Blaine’s shoulders, making him think about Cooper, when the both of them were still back in Ohio, living in their parents’ house. When words weren’t enough to breach the wall of isolation and sadness that enveloped him in the face of his father’s constant disappointment, Cooper would hug him for hours straight, without a single word spoken between them. 

 

“Alright. Maybe we could ask the lady to help us out?”

 

Sam turns to take a look at the old woman who’s currently talking to another client. Blaine noticed her the moment they entered the shop. She definitely has some kind of glow about her. 

 

“Go for it, dude. And remember you promised me a cheeseburger after this.”

 

“You’re incorrigible, Sam. But, yeah, I promised.”

 

Blaine waits for his turn, hands sweaty as he takes in the myriad of rings glinting all over the place. It feels like looking for a needle in a haystack. 

 

“Good afternoon, young man.”

 

The old lady is smiling at him from behind her glasses. Her hair is as white as snow.

 

“Good afternoon. I am…”

 

“Dude is looking for an engagement ring.”

 

Blaine has to swallow a groan as Sam claps him on the back.

 

“Oh and are you the lucky man?”

 

Sam snorts and Blaine hastens to clarify. “Oh no, he is my ridiculous best friend.”

 

The lady nods, leaning forward over the counter.

 

“Won’t you tell me something about your boyfriend, then?”

 

Blaine tilts his head to the side. The unbidden kindness of some people never fails to catch him off guard. 

 

“His name is Kurt and I want to spend my life with him. I guess that sums it up pretty well.”

 

The lady smiles. “Is he your soulmate?”

 

Now, that’s an unusual question to ask to a total stranger, but Blaine feels as though the answer to that question is actually etched on the very muscle of his heart.  “Yes, he is.”

 

The old woman studies him for a little, before nodding. “Alright, then, let’s take a look at what we’ve got.”

 

~*~

 

“I can do this, right?”

 

Prince barely looks at him before going back to cleaning his paws. Blaine sighs, wishing his lungs would stop feeling so damn small. It isn’t the end of the world, after all. He simply needs to dial Burt’s number, greet him and tell him he wants to propose to his son. Easy, right? Blaine knows that Kurt’s dad has liked him since the first time they met. He has visited the Hummel-Hudson household several times by now and it has slowly grown to be the family he left behind so many years ago. Why all the nervousness, then?

 

Pacing the living room, Blaine stops in front of Pavarotti’s cage. The bird looks at him and flutters its tiny wings. 

 

“Don’t you have an answer for me, Pav?” 

 

The bird chirps and Blaine sighs. He has spoken to Cooper about this many times over the past few days -  “C’mon, squirt. Show them what you’ve got”, “Coop, I am serious here, what if he…”, “Look, he loves Kurt and you love Kurt. You make him happy. Surely Burt knows that”, “Coop…”, “No need to thank me, baby brother” \- still Blaine doesn’t feel brave enough to take the last step. 

 

Carding a hand through his curls, he makes his way to the bedroom. There are photos all over the right side wall: some of the photoshoots Kurt and their friends made before Blaine left for Italy, a couple of pics of the two of them in Lima. The rest are snapshots of Blaine’s concerts, of random walks across New York. Looking at them Blaine tries to remember what his life had been like before meeting Kurt. He can’t. 

 

Taking a deep breath he dials the number, his gaze focused on Kurt’s face smiling at him from a photo taken after one of Blaine’s concerts - glinting eyes and lips pink because of the caipirinha he had been drinking. 

 

Burt picks up at the third ring.

 

“Hello, Burt Hummel.”

 

“Hello, Burt. It’s Blaine.”

 

“Hey. How’s life in the big city?”

 

“Life is fine. Busy as usual. What about you and Carole?”

 

Burt hums on the other side of the line before launching in a recount of his latest adventures at the shop, of Finn’s classes for the semester and Carole’s new cooking experiments.

 

“But I guess you didn’t call to listen to an old man ramble on. What’s up? Spill it, boy.”

 

This is it. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and grips the phone tighter.

 

“I...there is another reason yes. It’s...I wanted to tell you...IamplanningtoaskKurttomarryme.”

 

“Wow, kiddo, I didn’t get anything but Kurt. You’ll have to slow down a bit.”

 

Blaine lets out a squeaky laugh. God, why is he so nervous?

 

“I’m sorry, I just...I want to ask Kurt to marry me.”

 

His ears ring as he listens to the silence on the other end of the phoneline. 

 

“You have my blessing, kid. You...you make him happy and he loves you. I saw it, I hear it in his voice when he speaks about you. Just go for it.”

 

Blaine can hear the emotion lacing Burt’s words and it is difficult to reply when emotion is clogging his throat too. 

 

“I...thank you, Burt. It’s…”

 

“You already were part of the family, son.”

 

Blaine squeezes his eyes against the tears threatening to flow. This feeling of utter acceptance is overwhelming. 

 

“That...means a lot, Burt.”

 

“I know. Now go and make this proposal something memorable.”

 

Blaine wonders if he’ll ever stop smiling. 

 

“I’ve been working on it.”

 

“I’d pay to see my son’s face.”

 

“I’ll make sure to snap a picture, then.”

 

“Ha! I am afraid Kurt would kill you, but you could try, kiddo.”

 

“Thank you, Burt.”

 

“I gotta go, but keep me posted.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Oh and Blaine...he’ll say yes, you know that, right?”

 

Blaine grins at the ceiling, heart thumping wildly. 

 

“I do hope so.”

 

As soon as he ends the call Blaine rushes to the living room.

 

“He said yes, Prince. Burt said yes.”

 

The cat yawns, Pav chirps once, twice, and Blaine feels as though someone has just gifted him a pair of wings.

 

+++

 

From: santanalopez@...

To: rachelberry@...; coopanderson@...

Subject: Blaine&Kurt Proposal Extravaganza

 

Dear Crazy-Diva-Berry and dear Big Jim,

 

As you know there is a proposal ahead of us. We MUST be prepared (yeah the capslock was absolutely NECESSARY). The Hobbit has decided the whole thing should be private so boooo no fun there. BUT we all know Porcelain is going to say yes, which means only one thing: STAG PARTY!

Auntie Tana can put up the bar, you bitches put the ideas!

 

~*~

 

From: coopanderson@...

To: rachelberry@...; sananalopez@...

Subjext: Re: Blaine&Kurt Proposal Extravaganza

 

Dear ladies,

 

Being the only man in this lucky trio (and being Squirt’s brother) I strongly suggest that *I* should be the one to organize this merry party and I definitely vote for...STRIPPERS! I have a few LA guys in mind already!

 

~*~

 

From: rachelberry@...

To: santanalopez@...; coopanderson@...

Subject: Re:Re: Blaine&Kurt Proposal Extravaganza

 

Dear partners in crime,

 

I am afraid I will have to veto the “stripper-option”. That wouldn’t be classy and Kurt would hate it. I think he would appreciate something more like a McQueen-inspired party. 

 

~*~

 

From: santanalopez@...

To: rachelberry@...; coopanderson@...

Subject: Miniature Barbra Streisand…

 

You must be kidding, right? RIGHT? Your precious Porcelain has a cock too, you know? And I bet he’d enjoy those strippers very much! But - there’s a but Big Jim - I can’t have strippers in my bar, they’d take my license away! (What do you have under that hair of yours? Wood?!)

Anyway Auntie Tana says: alcohol, karaoke and pranks on both the hobbit and his prissy fiancè!

 

~*~

 

From: coopanderson@...

To: rachelberry@...; santanalopez@...

Subject: Re: Miniature Barbra Streisand…

 

Do you always have to be such a Queen Bee, San?! But, alright, I concede the strippers might have been a bit too much. I get to choose the music, though! ;)

 

~*~

 

From: rachelberry@...

To: santanalopez@...; coopanderson@...

Subject: Re: Re: Miniature Barbra Streisand…

 

I VETO!

 

+++

 

“I am sorry, Isabelle, it’s...it seems urgent and Blaine never writes me when I am at work.”

 

Kurt fidgets in front of Isabelle’s desk, wishing he were already outside. Worst case scenarios keep replaying in his mind and why isn’t he with Blaine already?

 

Isabelle takes her time to study him, before grinning like a loon.

 

“I bet it is important, don’t let your man wait.”

 

There’s that tell-tale glint in her eyes which means Kurt should worry about her being up to something, but he isn’t in the right state of mind to think about it. He simply turns and rushes down the corridor towards the elevators. 

 

Please tell me that everything is alright.

 

I am fine. Just come here.

 

But why? (I am almost there)

 

I’ll tell you when you’re here. 

 

Kurt huffs and forces his legs to move faster. He can already see the underpass and his heart is beating way faster than normal. His steps echo under the vaults as he heads towards the fountain. He is almost there when he spots Blaine. 

 

His boyfriend hasn’t seen him yet and Kurt tries to gauge what is wrong with him, before moving closer. Blaine is leaning against the wall, his hair the usual mess and his hands clasped around something which Kurt can’t see properly. 

 

“Hey, honey.”

 

Blaine turns, a nervous smile on his lips. Kurt reaches for him, hand brushing the curve of Blaine’s cheek.

 

“Are you alright? What happened.”

 

Blaine’s voice trembles slightly when he finally answers.

 

“Everything is fine, but...I need to tell you something. Will you listen to me?”

 

“I...of course, honey, but…”

 

Blaine shakes his head. “No buts, baby. Just listen.”

 

+++

 

There is not enough oxygen in his lungs, Blaine is sure of it as he takes Kurt’s hand and guides him along the colonnade, the setting sun painting the underpass in reds and oranges. He stops where the light pools between two columns, the soft sound of water almost lulling. He can see Kurt is about to say something, but he needs to get it all out. This is it and he needs it to be perfect. Gently he shakes his head and Kurt quirks an eyebrow, but gets the message and remains silent.

 

Blaine has known this song for a long time, but it was when he moved to New York that it became important. During the long bus ride from Ohio he had needed the music to dull the pain and he had held onto this particular song as though it were a lifeline. It spoke about the love he had always wanted to find, the love of soulmates. Blaine has always known this is the song he would sing to the love of his life. And now the time has come.

 

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

So many stories of where I've been

And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything

When you've got no one to tell them to

It's true...I was made for you

 

Kurt’s eyes are wide, his lips parted. He looks like an angel and Blaine thinks about his younger self, the teenager who was afraid of what he felt, who couldn’t imagine a future with a man who loved him by his side, despite dreaming about it every single night. He wishes he could go back and reassure him, because on an October day he would meet strong, caring, beautiful Kurt.

 

I climbed across the mountain tops

Swam all across the ocean blue

I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules

But baby I broke them all for you

Because even when I was flat broke

You made me feel like a million bucks

You do

I was made for you

 

Blaine remembers the beginning of the love he and Kurt shared, stolen glances and drunken nights. The way his heart seemed to beat faster when Kurt looked at him, the way he was pulled like a satellite to a planet.

 

You see the smile that's on my mouth

It's hiding the words that don't come out

And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed

They don't know my head is a mess

No, they don't know who I really am

And they don't know what

I've been through like you do

And I was made for you...

 

He remembers how Kurt had listened to his story that evening on the Staten Island Ferry. How accepted and understood he had felt. His heart had opened to Kurt like a sunflower to the summer sun.

 

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

So many stories of where I've been

And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything

When you've got no one to tell them to

It's true...I was made for you

 

And all the pain, the scars, the rainy days spent singing on the street, everything made sense, even the worst things, if he thought they made him the man Kurt loved. And now he is here, on the brink of the most amazing adventure of his life. It takes a second to push the first words out, but once he does all the thoughts he has been nurturing over the past weeks overflow.

 

“We met right here. I was already shooting with Jonas when you arrived. I knew from the start that there was something special about you. I think...my soul knew it already. It knew that you and I were meant to find each other. That our hands were supposed to hold each others, fearlessly and forever. I...before meeting you I didn’t know what love was, but I found it in your kisses, in our fights, in those nights spent making love over and over.”

 

Kurt chuckles, a wet small sound, and Blaine’s heart stutters as he realizes Kurt is crying. His fingers are trembling when he reaches to swipe away a random tear.

 

“You filled my life and my songs. You discovered me and didn’t look away, you...supported me through the rollercoaster of these past years and...It feels as if...as if in every lifetime you and I have lived, we’ve chosen to come back and find each other. And I am just glad I found you again this lifetime. So, Kurt Hummel, love of my life, will you…”

 

Kurt’s intake of breath echoes in Blaine’s ears as he kneels down and fishes the little box out of his pocket. Even though his fingers are trembling, he miraculously manages to open it. The ring glints in the orange light. Kurt’s eyes are impossibly grey.

 

“...marry me?”

 

Time slides to a halt and Blaine wonders if this is how the whole universe was born, a moment of complete stillness before Kurt begins to nod, his voice breaking around a “yes”. Blaine’s head swims because of how fast he is back on his feet, sliding the ring on Kurt’s finger and pulling him close. Kurt’s lips part for him, slightly salty because of the tears. All around them random bystanders whoop and clap, but Blaine pays no attention to them. Kurt, with Blaine’s ring on his finger, is all that matters.

 

+++

 

Kurt can’t help staring at the silver band snuggly wrapped around his finger. It looks ever prettier with Blaine’s bare skin as background, especially the soft smoothness of his inner thigh. He trails his fingertips up, until they brush lightly against Blaine’s balls.

 

“Nnn do you...why do you have to tease?”

 

Kurt shakes his head and cups Blaine’s cock. The tip is already wet with precome. 

 

“What does my  fiancè want, then?”

 

He doesn’t miss the way Blaine’s breath hitches at the word. He has to admit that simply calling Blaine is fiancè makes something hot coil at the bottom of his spine. Kurt likes the weight of it on his tongue, how definite it sounds, like now there is no doubt left about the fact that Blaine belongs to him and he to Blaine.

 

“I want you. All of you.”

 

Kurt leans down to press a kiss to Blaine’s already thoroughly kissed lips. 

 

“Get on your knees,” he whispers as he slowly jacks Blaine off, just enough to make him feel anchored. 

 

Blaine complies, his muscled back stretched in front of Kurt like a canvas ready to be painted. Kurt licks a wet trail down his spine, his hand never faltering in its rhythm, until Blaine begins to move, seeking more, pushing his dick through the ring of Kurt’s fingers.

 

“My, my, aren’t we impatient.”

 

He lets go of Blaine’s cock, gently caressing his thigh and the firm curve of his ass instead.

 

“Now I want you to be patient, honey. Will you do that for me? I want to make this special for you.”

 

Blaine nods and spreads his legs a little wider as Kurt trails a finger down his crack. It never fails to move him somehow, to see Blaine like this, so trusting and willing. He spreads Blaine’s cheeks wider and leans down, slowly breathing over the still-tight hole. He can feel his fiancè’s muscles trembling, tensing and relaxing.

 

“Breathe for me, honey.”

 

And Blaine does, his pants echoing in Kurt’s ears as he licks and prods, the tip of his tongue breaching Blaine over and over until the pants morph into moans.

 

“Do you like this, sweetie?”

 

“I...god, yes, babe. I…”

 

Kurt thrusts his tongue deeper and words get stuck in Blaine’s throat as he grips the sheets, his hole quivering. After a little he adds a finger and then another, until Blaine is thrusting against the mattress, chanting Kurt’s name.

 

“Shh, honey, I’m here. I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Blaine gulps down air and, after a last swipe of tongue, Kurt moves to cover him, chest to back.

 

“Can you feel me, sweetie?”

 

“Y-yes, of course. You feel amazing, babe.”

 

Kurt kisses Blaine’s left shoulderblade as he aligns himself, the tip of his cock pressed against Blaine’s stretched hole. His toes curl with pleasure as Blaine pushes backwards, starting to take him in.

 

“My impatient Greek god”, he mumbles, face hidden against the nape of Blaine’s neck as he starts to push in. The heat is exquisite as always, Blaine’s body opening up easily, as though Kurt was made to be inside him.

 

They start off slowly, Kurt wants to make Blaine adjust and feel him everywhere. He knows his fiancè likes slow and long thrusts, the way they make him feel full and stretched and taken care off. He waits until Blaine starts pushing back more eagerly, his moans higher in tone.

 

“Want me to fuck you harder, honey?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

“Turn around then, gorgeous.”

 

The cool air feels wrong on his skin after having being buried inside of Blaine, but they move quickly and soon enough Kurt is sliding back inside. The new angle causes Blaine to mewl, his legs locking around Kurt.

 

“It feel so, ah, so good, baby.”

 

Kurt bites down on the sweet spot at the base of Blaine’s neck, where the skin tastes of salt and need. He can feel Blaine squeezing around him, his movements more urgent. 

 

“Do you want to come?”

 

Blaine’s nails dig deeper in the muscles of his shoulders and Kurt pushes in deeper. It feels as though the center of the universe is hidden inside of Blaine and he  needs to reach it. 

 

“Y-yes, please, please…”

 

Blaine keeps mumbling sweet nonsense as Kurt takes hold of his hips, anchoring him as he increases his speed. Everything liquefies, until the only thing that is left is the heat of Blaine’s body and the way the silver band bites into the skin of his finger. Blaine’s body sings to him, every small movement, every slight tremor, it all speaks to him so loud and clear. Kurt can feel it down to his bones when Blaine’s body begins to fall towards orgasm. It always starts slow, a low hum seeping down to his core, but then it is a rush - Blaine’s teeth sinking in his shoulder, his back arching off the mattress.

 

“I’ve got you, let go.”

 

After all the  time spent together, it still amazes Kurt to see how much faith Blaine has in him, how freely he trusts and loves and follows. As he does now, his body coiling so impossibly tight before he lets go - his come is warm and familiar between their bodies and Kurt closes his eyes against the surge of gratitude and love.

It only takes one, two, three more thrusts and he is coming too, his lips brushing over Blaine’s as he chants the only prayer he knows: “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou”.  
  


 

Three months later

 

“Pinch me.”

 

“Babe, what…”

 

“Do it, please.”

 

Blaine briefly wonders if his  husband \- his heart basically leaps in his throat at the mere thought - drank a bit too much champagne, but Kurt’s words are only slightly slurred and his eyes are clear enough for Blaine to deduce he is serious. Around them the reception is still going strong.

 

“Alright, then.” Kurt smiles under the fairylights as Blaine pinches his forearm, through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

 

“It is true, then,”Kurt whispers, awe written all over his features. And Blaine’s brain, muddled by love and residual incredulity, finally catches up.

 

“You mean it is true that we got married?” Simply voicing the unmistakable truth makes his stomach flutter with happiness - it feels like being a teenage boy all over again, dreaming in secret about a Prince Charming who would rescue him and love him until the end of their days.

 

Kurt nods, some stray strands of hair escaping his carefully studied coif, before taking hold of Blaine’s tie, to pull him closer. “Being your husband feels good,” he all but purrs and for the umpteenth time today Blaine wonders what on Earth has he done in this and all his previous lives to deserve the man standing in front of him. The man who just a few hours ago promised to love him and support him no matter what. 

 

“Being yours feels good too,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s lips, as New York keeps breathing all around and the chatter and laughter of their friends lull them.

 

+++

 

Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine’s shoulders, breath stuttering fast past his lips. The ceremony has been perfect and the party too. Isabelle worked wonders with everything - from the buffet to the lights and the music, oh the music. Rachel, Santana, Sam and even Cooper got on the small stage and sang something for them. It has been a whirlwind of happiness - Burt’s teary eyes and massive hugs, Carole’s smiles and Blaine’s, well, everything.

 

Now, though, they are alone at last, Blaine’s strong arms carrying him bridal-style across their apartment, and Kurt just wants to get lost in this love that has flooded him and brought him back to life at the same time.

 

“Thank you”, he whispers at the corner of Blaine’s mouth as his husband kicks the bedroom’s door open.

 

“For what?”

 

“For loving me, for choosing me, for making me happy…”

 

“Shh, love.”

 

Kurt blinks his eyes open - he hadn’t even realized they were closed - and looks at Blaine, his hazel eyes calm and quiet, like the sea at night.

 

“I love you. I always will. That is why I married you, you know that, right?”

 

Kurt nods, emotion surging through him like a high tide. 

 

“You said yes, that’s all I need, no thanks.”

 

He grins and Kurt pushes up to kiss him as they tumble down on the bed, legs slotting together and teeth nibbling. Nothing will ever feel like this, no one will ever be able to break him and put him back together as Blaine does, with his fingers and tongue. With that heart of his that might be scarred, but never ceases to give love freely. 

 

As they move together, heartbeat matching heartbeat, Kurt pushes up, his lips grazing Blaine’s earlobe.

 

“You are the one, Blaine Hummel-Anderson.”

 

New York’s blinding lights seem to shine in Blaine’s eyes.

 

“Forever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Of course let me know what you think!!! :D


End file.
